


Puppy + Hamster

by littylovealot



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dabbles, Fluff, Gen, Lim Changkyun/ Everyone, M/M, One-Shots, a little bit of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littylovealot/pseuds/littylovealot
Summary: A collection of ChangKi stories.Story 1 - FeederKihyun shows the maknae love by feeding him. Changkyun is scared he's gonna have to be rolled out of the dorm some day.





	Puppy + Hamster

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my collection of ChangKi stories. I will be doing a collection for every Changkyun pairing as he is my bias within the group. I hope you enjoy reading them.

Kihyun was dubbed the “mother” of the group, he was the one that looked after the boys on a level different to what a leader, friend or manager would. He looks after the members in many ways, he kept the dorm clean, he cooked, he comforted them when they were sick or feeling down, he encouraged and cheered them up and so much more. And he did all of this out of love, not a sense of obligation, the nurturing nature came naturally to him and so it was never considered a hardship on his part. And it was never restricted to the younger members, the elders couldn’t escape Kihyun’s mothering ways either – not that they particularly wanted to.

However just because he was the “mother” didn’t mean he was totally tended hearted that he let the members get away with anything and everything. In fact, quite the opposite, the title came with a certain level of respect and as much as Kihyun could love the members he also had a tough side that all the members did their best to avoid bringing out in the boy – it wasn’t a pretty sight. 

So, as the mother this meant that he enjoyed babying the members (to an extent) but one member seemed to bring out his mothering instincts the most, made him want to protect and nurture at all costs. And this was the maknae of the group, Changkyun otherwise known as “Kkukkung” the puppy of the group.

Something about the boy made Kihyun just want to look after him as much as possible, he didn’t know if it was just because the boy was the youngest of the group or if maybe there was still some lingering feelings of guilt left over from No Mercy but for whatever reason Kihyun doted on the boy. 

And recently one of the ways he seemed to be showing his love to the maknae was by feeding him, he seemed to have a bit of an obsession as of late on making sure the maknae ate and ate regularly and healthily. Kihyun doesn’t seem to see it but the other members could see it and Changkyun was slowly catching on. 

It all started innocently enough, Changkyun is a good maknae in the dorms (most of the time) and always offers to be Kihyun’s little helper in the kitchen, he would carefully listen to his Hyung’s instruction and try to follow them as best as he could. He seemed to enjoy it himself, liked learning how to cook but the main reason he liked helping was that he got to spend some time with his Hyung, one on one, if felt like their little special something just between the two of them. 

So being Kihyun’s little helper meant he got to try all of Kihyun’s dishes every step of the way, Kihyun would ask his opinion if something was too salty or too spicy, he would ask Changkyun what he liked and disliked or if he had any ideas for the dish. Now this is very natural, of course if Changkyun is helping him cook then he needs to try the some of the food along the way but one of the odd things about is that Changkyun isn’t allowed to simply pick up a spoon and try the sauce or, tear a part of the meat of and take a bite himself. Kihyun must be the one to hand feed him.

Every. Single. Time.

If he wants to try the sauce then Kihyun will scoop up some on a spoon, gently blow on it to make sure it doesn’t burn him and very carefully place it to Changkyun’s lips, waiting until every drop is gone before asking what he thought. If he wants to try some of the meat or vegetables then Kihyun will either cut a bit off and feed it him by fork or pick a piece up with his fingers and literally hand feed him. 

But Changkyun doesn’t mind any of this, in fact he likes it, he likes being babied by the elder – wants it. However, it doesn’t just stop there his methods become even bolder and it doesn’t just end with when Changkyun helps him out in the kitchen, the amount and frequency he is being fed has also become a tad worrying to the maknae now as well. 

\- 

“Kkukkung ~” Kihyun called out from the kitchen, he was already nearly done with dinner but he heard Changkyun come in to the dorm after staying back with Jooheon to go over some lyrics for the next album. He had missed his right-hand man, so wanted Changkyun to join him as soon as possible despite the fact the boy had only just stepped foot in the dorm.

Changkyun peaked his head round the kitchen door. “Yeah, Hyung?” Changkyun enquired.

“Help Hyung finish dinner” Kihyun demanded more than asked really. 

Changkyun made his way further into the kitchen and stood beside him, “Sure Hyung, what do you want me to do?”

Kihyun handed him a wooden spoon. “Can you stir that sauce for me please” Kihyun indicted the specific spot with the spoon and then placed the spoon in Changkyun’s hand. Changkyun nodded and shuffled over to the pot and started stirring as instructed. “Smells good” he muttered to himself.

“Do you want to try some?” Changkyun nodded eagerly, not even bothering to lift the spoon to his lips himself he waited for Kihyun to make his way over to him and take the spoon from his hands, and spooning up the delicious smelling stew, blowing on it to cool it down for him. “Say aaah” Kihyun cooed.

Changkyun felt silly but like always he gave in to the elder and with slight reluctance let out a cute “aaah…” that clearly pleased the other boy. It was worth it though, the stew was amazing, his eyes widened and then closed in bliss letting out a little moan. Kihyun was watching intently, taking note of his reaction, when the maknae let out a small noise of pleasure, a smile blossomed on the elders face and he let out a chuckle “That good, huh?”

Changkyun made another noise of appreciation as a response.

“Okay then, let’s start plating it all up” 

Kihyun called out for the others to come help bring out the dishes and set the table. Once everything was brought out and everyone was in their places they waited for Kihyun to give the signal that they could begin the meal. Kihyun looked around to make sure everything was where it should be before giving a nod and telling the boys that they “Could eat now”. Nobody waited a second longer than necessary before spooning up some of the stew and various side dishes.

However, one member waited, he waited until Kihyun picked up his bowl and started to spoon in the stew, and pick a few pieces from each of the side dishes and then placed it in front of the impatiently waiting maknae. 

“Why does he get special treatment?!” Complained Minhyuk, mouth stuffed full, bits of food flying out of his mouth. Causing the others to glance at him in disgust and create some distance between them and him. 

“Firstly, don’t talk with your mouth full, it’s disgusting and bad manners. And secondly Changkyun gets special treatment because he is the only one that even offers to help me cook and thirdly because Kkukkung is cute” 

“Hey! I’m cute too!” Protested Minhyuk, emphasising his point by attempting to make cute faces. 

It failed, Kihyun remained unimpressed. 

“Just shut up and eat your food, I didn’t slave away for half of it to be spat all over the place” Kihyun made a show of lifting a napkin and wiping a few spots on the table and his own cheek while staring dead in the other boy’s eyes. Minhyuk gulped the rest of his food and glanced away – frightened to continue to push his luck. 

“It’s really good” Minhyuk tried to appease.

“I know” Kihyun replied, raising an eyebrow and looking smug.

The meal continued as normal after the little spat. All throughout the meal Kihyun continued to “help” Changkyun by cutting up his meat, re filling his bowl when It was empty and feeding him spoonful’s from his own despite them being the exact same thing. And each time Changkyun accepted Kihyun’s help It was clear to see the elder’s eyes light up in satisfaction. In between helping the maknae to finish his meal he would pat the boy’s head, brush smudges of food from his lips and wipe marks and crumbs from the boy’s clothes – the maknae was unfazed by all of this just letting the elder do what he wanted and enjoyed the attention from his Hyung. 

-

This treatment wasn’t just restricted to the dorms, if they went out to restaurants he would act the exact same, he didn’t care who saw or what they thought, it was Kihyun’s job to look after the maknae and he would do that wherever and whenever it was needed. 

They were currently in a cafe, waiting to be whisked off to their next schedule, so they were trying to enjoy the rare down time, even if for only a few minutes. Kihyun was sat next to the maknae, an arm swung around the back of his chair, leaning his whole body towards him. The maknae was sipping on a hot chocolate, he had a sweet tooth and decided to indulge it today and to warm up – it was the dead of winter so he needed all the warmth he could get. So, between his hot chocolate and the heat emitting from his Hyung he was feeling pretty good. 

Changkyun took a long drink from his mug, tipping the whole mug as far up as it would go, when he pulled away he had whipped cream and smudges of chocolate on both his lips and on the tip of his nose.

“Aaah messy Kkukkung” Kihyun fondly looked at the maknae before using his thumb to wipe off the cream and chocolate and then bring up the same thumb to his own mouth, licking it clean. He then used a napkin to scrub the rest of the stains around the maknae’s face, all the while chuckling and commenting on how cute he looked. 

“Thanks, Hyung” Changkyun was blushing a little trying to turn away from Kihyun but the arm that was once on the back of his chair was now wrapped around him, making it impossible to get away. 

Kihyun leaned in further to the maknae. “Do you want a treat, Kkukkung?” 

Changkyun swung around at that his response immediate. “Really?” The maknae asked excitedly.

“Uhuh, what do you want? Want to come with me to pick something out?” 

“Yes please, Hyung!” The maknae was out of his seat in record time, speed walking towards the counter with a laughing Kihyun following close behind.

“Do you think he realises how obvious he is?” Questioned a half awake Hyungwon, blinking sleepily while resting against Wonho’s shoulder.

“Probably not” Wonho responded, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

“He is a total feeder. He’s gonna give the kid diabetes or something if he keeps showing his love by feeding him.” Minhyuk commented, making the others nod in agreement and let out a few chuckles. 

-  
The members were all lounged about backstage waiting for their turn to perform. Some were using the time to get some extra practice in while the others chose to try and use the time to relax and maybe catch a bit of sleep.  
The maknae seemed nervous today so was in the corner of the dressing room practising the dance moves and his rap. Kihyun was sat on one of the sofas watching the maknae with worry, he looked exhausted and Kihyun just wanted him to sit down and rest. Kihyun watched the maknae for a bit longer before he decided that that was enough, he pushed himself off the sofa and moved towards the still dancing Changkyun. He reached out and grabbed him by the arm gently. 

“That’s enough Changkyun, you look exhausted, come sit with me. Okay?” The maknae looked a bit dazed but he nodded his consent and let the elder lead him to the sofa and push him down on to it. The elder went over to his bag and took out a box, he brought it over to the younger boy and placed it in his lap.

“Here, eat this. You need to gain your energy back.” He opened the box and reached in with his chopsticks and brought out something tasty looking, leading it up towards his lips. 

“Open” Kihyun ordered.  
Changkyun did as he was told and allowed the elder to feed him about half of the meal before pushing his hand away. “That’s enough Hyung. If I eat anymore I won’t be able to dance” 

Kihyun looked like he wanted to argue but at that moment they were called up on stage for their performance. 

-

This routine of being constantly fed by the elder continued for a few weeks before the maknae started to rebel. It began small with him simply not eating everything on his plate, not accepting all the offers to buy him treats. Then he began to insist that he feed himself, serve himself and that he didn’t need to try everything each time he helped Kihyun cooked. Then it started to get serious with him missing meals all together and him totally refusing Kihyun’s offers to feed him, not offering to cook anymore and even lying about haven already eaten.

Kihyun had had enough. He was going to find out once and for all what was going on.

“Hyung, I’m not hungry.”

“Don’t lie, Changkyun, I can hear your tummy growling from here.” 

“I’m really not, Hyung. I had something earlier, I don’t want anymore”

“What did you have earlier? I didn’t make you anything.” The elder looked confused and a little frustrated at Changkyun’s continued protests.

“I went and got something from the convenience store near the studio” Changkyun answered.

“That’s not good enough Changkyun. You should eat proper meals if you want to keep working as hard as you are. If you don’t eat right you’re going to end up sick and then what? Huh?” The elder shook his head, making his way closer to the maknae with a plate and some chopsticks in hand.

The maknae scrambled up from his place on the sofa and ran to stand behind Shownu, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly and burrowing his head in his leaders back. 

“Changkyun, stop being silly and eat your dinner.” Kihyun said firmly, frustration starting to creep in his voice and features. 

Changkyun from behind Shownu shook his head shouting out a terse “No, Hyung”

There was a tense silence before Kihyun let out a deep sigh and placed the plate down on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

“Okay, what’s going on? You never kick up a fuss over something like this.” 

The silence continued, all the members had gathered in the living at the sound of the argument, waiting for Changkyun’s response. All looking equally puzzled, the maknae had never really protested when Kihyun wanted to feed him or if he was offered food, in fact the he had always seemed to enjoy it, so it was quite unusual to be witnessing this unfold in front of them.

Finally, Changkyun muttered a response but it was muffled due to him trying to bury himself in the leaders back. 

“What was that?” Kihyun asked.

“I said, I’m fat!” Changkyun lifted his head long enough to shout before squeezing back down into Shownu’s shoulders.

There was an immediate reaction from the Hyung’s.

“What!!”

“No you aren’t, What are you talking about!?”

“What are you even saying?!”

“Did someone say something”

“Whose ass do I have to kick?!”

“Who put that bullshit in your head?!”

After the Hyung’s had thrown out a few more colourful words, they began to calm down enough to try and address the issue in a more rational manner. Shownu grabbed the arms that were wrapped tightly around his waist and began to pull them apart, so that he could pull him from behind him. Once the maknae was out in the open, Kihyun moved forward and pulled on his arms to lead him to the sofa where he sat him down. 

“Now Changkyun, where has this come from?” Kihyun gently asked, rubbing a soothing hand up and down the maknae’s back. 

“I just noticed I’ve been eating a lot more recently and I read some comments that eat really well and that my cheeks have gotten chubby. And they’re right! My cheeks are chubby and my tummy has gotten really soft and my thighs aren’t as toned anymore. I look fat, so I thought I should do something about it and maybe cut down on my eating habits”

The maknae quickly rambled out, staring at a spot on the ground avoiding his Hyung’s eyes. 

The hyungs looked as if they were going to start to loudly protest again but a raised hand from Kihyun stopped them.

“Changkyun look at me – “He waited until Changkyun look at him before continuing “there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You don’t have to change a thing. Yes, you have chubby cheeks, but they are adorable and you know that we Hyung’s can’t resist squishing and pinching them, right?”  
Kihyun made his point by reaching out a pinching said cheek, earning a small smile from the maknae.

“And yes, you are soft and that’s not a bad thing, that just means you are great for cuddling. You. Are. Not. Fat. And I don’t want to hear you call yourself that again, okay?” 

Kihyun lent in close so their foreheads were touch and whispered a gentle “Your perfect”

When Kihyun pulled away he could see a bright smile on the maknae’s face, his face practically glowing with the compliments. The rest of the Hyung’s, who had been silent till now, took that as their que to pull the Maknae into a big group hug, squishing him while continuously pouring out compliments and telling him how much they loved him. 

When everyone had finished suffocating the maknae, Kihyun got up and took the meal back off the table and brought it over with him to the sofa, he took up his chopsticks, grabbed some of the meat up off the dish and brought it to the maknae’s mouth

“Say aaaah” 

Changkyun didn’t even hesitate, he opened he mouth and waited for Kihyun to feed him. Kihyun gave a soft smile and relaxed his tense body once he knew the other was going to accept the food. 

And so, everything went back to normal, Kihyun continued to baby the maknae and feed him every chance he got and Changkyun basked in the attention while the Hyung’s watched on enviously, of who though, they weren’t certain?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed my first story. If you did please leave a comment or kudos! oh and if you spot any errors, don't be afraid to let me know - just do it nicely please. Thanks again.


End file.
